


Swesson Love Week 2016: Day Four : Fake Boyfriends

by Biancachu



Series: Swesson Love Week 2016 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Swesson Love Week, fake boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biancachu/pseuds/Biancachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m your boss and my Mother is coming to town and I told her I had a boyfriend”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swesson Love Week 2016: Day Four : Fake Boyfriends

God, shit. Dean groans. His mom’s gonna think he’s such a failure. Sure, he has a great job, a nice house, a dog, but in his mom’s eyes, if he’s not in a relationship, he’s to be pitied. If he goes to the dinner without someone, he knows she’s gonna look at him with sad eyes for entire time he’s there. For that reason, when she calls him saying, “Dean, is anyone else … coming to the dinner?” in a soft tone, he finds himself saying, “Actually…yeah.” He regrets saying it immediately, but it’s too late. 

“Really!?” She sounds so happy Dean doesn’t want to disappoint her. 

“Yeah, really.” 

“Well, who is it?” Shit, shit, shit.

“Umm, well, you’ll see him tomorrow. I need to go, Mom. Love you,” Dean says quickly. He heaves a sigh of relief and curses.   
He needs to figure out something and quickly. Tomorrow night’s the dinner, and he doesn’t know if he can find someone that quickly. Just then, he catches a glimpse of Wesson on his lunch break. Well, here goes. He hopes Wesson doesn’t punch him.   
He heads over to him, and says, “Hey, could I ask you something?”

Wesson seems surprised to see him and starts looking nervous, “Oh, umm, sure.” 

Dean smiles, “Great. Umm, maybe we could head somewhere private?”

Wesson says, “Okay, let me.. just get my food” At this he gestures to his lunch and stars packing it up. He tries to pack quickly, but in his hurry his water bottle falls to the ground. It’s closed luckily, and Dean hands it to Sam, who’s flushing beet red. 

They enter an empty office, and Dean looks at anywhere, but Sam. “Look, this is kind of embarrassing and if you don’t want to, I totally understand and wouldn’t blame you, but I kind of told my mom that I’d bring a date to a dinner, and I don’t have anyone. Would you please be my fake boyfriend?”  
He looks at Sam who’s wearing a shocked and nervous expression. “If you want, I can pay you and you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” 

Sam starts looking interested and says, “Umm, and what would I have to do?”

“Just meet my mom, I swear,” Dean replies, “She really wants me to have a boyfriend, and I don’t want to disappoint her, you know?” 

Sam smiles and says, “Well, okay.”

“Really?!” 

“Yeah, it sounds as if you need my help so, yeah,” Sam looks at him and grins.

“Thank you so much! You don’t know how thankful I am right now.”   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
During dinner with his mom, Sam’s really polite, and charming. Dean can tell his mom’s liking Sam. He’s so cute Dean wishes Sam really was his boyfriend, that this wasn’t pretend, but Sam’s just helping him out and that’s all it would ever be. After dinner’s over and his mother congratulates him on finding someone so good, it’s just the two of them. 

He smiles at Sam and says, “Dude, thank you. You saved my ass.” Sam steps closer and Dean can’t stop staring at the way his bangs frame his face and at how his smile is really cute. 

Sam takes a deep breath and says, “No problem. Oh, and umm, I was wondering if you’d ever like to go out somewhere. With me, I mean.” He looks so hopeful and nervous.

“On a date?” When Sam nods, he says, smiling brightly, “How about this Friday?”


End file.
